


Brachiate

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 'i have no idea where this came from but here take it', 'the only parkour i know how to do is the word vomit that created this', Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Parkour, Sort of? - Freeform, and, file this under, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: There are many questions Levi could ask at this moment--but all that comes out of his mouth is:“The fuck?”





	

There are many questions Levi could ask at this moment--

Are you okay? Do you need help? Who’s going to pay for my window? How did you manage to throw yourself through my kitchen window in the first place?

\--but all that comes out of his mouth is:

“The fuck?”

“The fuck, indeed,” the guy answers with a wheeze. He rolls slowly to his side, stopping when glass crackles beneath him.

“Hold on,” Levi says.

He backs out of the kitchen and fetches his broom from the hallway closet, returning quickly to sweep away the shards of glass from around his unexpected guest. When Levi is sure that he's cleared as much of the mess as he can, he holds out his hand and hoists the man off the floor.

He hisses and groans as he stands, but nothing appears to be broken and he doesn't seem to be bleeding.

He's a sturdy bastard.

“Thanks,” he says once Levi has him firmly on his feet. “And good morning.” He smiles.

Levi snorts. “I think our definitions of ‘good’ are vastly different.”

“Right.” The smile drops. “Sorry about your window. Your neighbors are restoring their house,” he says as if that explains everything.

“And the ones down the street are replacing their blueberry bush for the third time because their dog pisses acid. What’s your point?”

“I do parkour as part of my morning workout.”

Levi raises an eyebrow at him and he takes the hint this time that he should elaborate.

“There’s a lot of good places around here for that. Normally I pass through the alley a block down between the two blue houses, but I wanted to try a different route today. When I came around the corner the scaffolding caught me by surprise. I tried swinging through it--”

“But it didn’t hold and you broke your fall with my window,” Levi finishes in understanding.

“You got it.”

Levi glances at the scaffolding. At least that is still outside where it belongs, though it's bent at an odd angle now.

“I don't have my wallet with me, but I can give you my number. I guess I'll have to leave it next door, too.”

“Don't bother,” Levi says as he takes a pen and piece of scrap paper from the drawer by his fridge, “they're away. I'll talk to the construction guys for you about the scaffolding.”

“Really?”

Levi shrugs. “Need to talk to them about flicking their cigarette butts in my yard anyway. Disgusting fucks.”

“Thanks.” He hands the paper with his number on it to Levi.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh. Its Eren.”

“Levi,” he says as he squints at Eren's barely legible scrawl. “Well, Eren, I guess I'll see you later...but next time use the damn door.”

“No promises,” Eren says and grins.


End file.
